


In the Shadow of the Empty Throne

by Littuhljay, Nerdyandsalty



Series: Sanders Sides Angels Demons AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 18+ probably, AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Children, Death, Demon Deals, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots, M/M, Major character death not permenant, Multi, Musical References, Pain, Please Kill Me, Remy is a chaos god, Remy is a disappointed parent, Roman is extra, Ruler of Hell, Shenanigans, Sleeping Curse, Sorry Not Sorry, There's A Tag For That, also angst central, angst with happy ending, cant stop wont stop, cuteness, enjoy your suffering., ghostroman, im a mess, imma be honest youre gonna cry., king of heaven, kissing before marraige, laughs at your pain, look another plot twist, musical references ahead, patton warning, petnames, pun warning, run. run very far away., send help, this is why we cant have nice things, we write this and we cry, welcome to plot twist central, who is even in charge cuz this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littuhljay/pseuds/Littuhljay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyandsalty/pseuds/Nerdyandsalty
Summary: Four years ago the ruler of Heaven fell and became the ruler of Hell.Three years ago Patton and Logan’s son was taken from their home in Heaven during the night.It was presumed that he had been taken by demons, as revenge for events three years prior. Thus another war began, a war that has lasted for nearly four years, with no end in sight.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdyandsalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyandsalty/gifts).



Virgil had quickly become accustomed to the battlefield when he was sent to fight with the other demons. Decebal having told him that, just because he raised him, didn’t mean he could get out of fighting. So Virgil did as he was told, watching demons he grew up with killed and strewn across the battlefield. At first, he had tried to hide, between the screams and cries, the putrid smell, and the horrific sight of it all, he had determined he despised war and didn’t want to fight. However, after some convincing, he agreed. And now he was running across a battlefield with a deadly spear in his hand and. His black eyes seemed to glow with fierceness. That is until a certain angel landed before him, stunning in the golden light that brought him here.

—————————————————————

Roman had been overjoyed when his turn to join the war came. He had told Logan that he could be the brave knight he always wanted to be. Logan simply rolled his eyes, while Patton cheered him on, as was typical of his nature. Of course, when Roman saw the battlefield, he realized this may not be the path to the glory he had thought it was. He landed in front of a demon and everything changed. 

Of course, he didn't realize right away it was a demon. How could a creature of such beauty be evil after all? Being the flirt he was born to be as a child of a cherub, he immediately conjured a lovely rose.

“Well hello, fair creature, what is a lovely being such as yourself doing in such a dark and dismal place?”

Virgil looked at the angel that was standing before him, obviously wondering how such an “intelligent” being could be so oblivious as to not realize he was flirting with a demon. 

“You must not realize what I am…Princey. In case your eyes haven’t adjusted to the dim lighting down here, I’m a demon genius” 

Roman stared blankly for several moments then cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

“You don't look much like a demon, aside from your angsty clothing of course, but I just attributed that to poor taste,” Roman replied slowly. “Regardless, I'm here to slay some black-eyed buggers so if you could point me to the nearest one..”

Virgil looked him for a bit before groaning and rolling his eyes. He was starting to wonder if he should’ve asked Remy for coffee that morning, as he couldn’t deal with this un-caffeinated. 

“Look I’m just gonna ignore the fact that you insulted my style because obviously, you have the style of a ten-year-old. But if you want to continue to be oblivious to the fact that you're talking to a “black-eyed bugger”, then carry on just watch out, the others are better at hiding what they are” 

With a scoff, Roman started to walk away before stopping dead in his tracks, as though something had just made him question his entire life.

“Look… whether you're a demon or not, you're still rather pretty,” he said, his back still turned. “I recommend leaving Debacle and his little army behind you. I could offer you protection in heaven. The higher powers may be mad about it but… I can handle the backlash.”

Virgil was a bit taken aback by that, sure he couldn’t stand Debacle, and hell was what Virgil liked to call a verified shit hole, but that was still something he never expected to hear. 

“You could? I mean I don’t know why you would want to I’m practically on a metaphorical leash…and helping me would probably get your pretty little ass killed…,” Virgil started to walk toward him, “But, if you're so keen on this, then let’s talk”

Roman turned around slowly, shocked that his offer was being considered and held out his hand. 

“Alright...let's talk...somewhere away from this chaos.”

Vigil nodded carefully taking Roman’s hand and looked around to make sure they were not being watched by any demons or angels. 

“There’s a barn nearby that I tend to hide in when I need to get away from Decable’s bitching and nagging, we can go there to talk.”

Roman chuckled slightly, finding the others snark to be funnier than anything he’d heard before. Then again the snarkiest person in his family was probably himself so for him, the bar on that was quite low. 

“Alright…lead the way then”

“Hold on then,” Virgil said, seconds before lifting them into the air and flying to the barn faster than most angels or demons could fly, his black wings spreading just far enough that the noise from wind shear would not be noticed. “So how was that?” Virgil asked upon landing in the barn. 

Roman looked at him, his hair and clothes were messed up from the wind, thus causing him to pout slightly and grinned. 

“Well, aside from the fact that I spent hours on my hair and this outfit, and now it’s ruined, that was great, I’ve never seen anyone fly that fast, Emo Nightmare.”

Virgil tilted his head slightly, questioning the nickname before deciding that it did indeed work with his aesthetic 

“Emo Nightmare? Eh, I guess that fits me, but anyway we came here to talk so let’s talk.”

Roman nodded and looked at Virgil, still wondering how he could be a demon, but deciding to push that thought aside for now.

“Right, so, like I was saying earlier, I can get you out of Hell if you wanted. I can tell you don’t belong there, and sure I’d get shit from the higher-ups…but I can’t sit back and watch someone so beautiful be stuck in a place they don’t belong.”

Virgil shook his head almost sadly, as though he wished he could go, but he knew how dangerous that would be. 

“I’m sorry….as much as I would like that…one I don’t even know you…and if I were to go with you… Debacle would send the lesser demons after you in a heartbeat”

Roman did not seem to be phased by the last part of what had been said and was more concerned with the fact that he hadn’t introduced himself. 

“Well, we must mend that then. Many greetings to you, I am the son of Barachile and Emile, Roman the Angel, the future leader of heaven current leading soldier in the battle against Debacle for his crimes against heaven.” With a flourish, the man bowed to Virgil and grinned cockily. “And yourself, beautiful darling?”

Virgil chuckled slightly at the angel in front of him and shook his head shrugging some. 

“There’s not much to say about me really, my name is Virgil, I suppose I’m somewhere between a higher demon and a prince? I was raised by Debacle, or as I call him, dramatic pain in my ass who thinks he knows what’s best for everyone. There’s also Remy, he’s Debacle’s second in command, but he’s like an older brother to me. And no, I don’t know who my parents are, Debacle said he found me on “his doorstep”, so I guess my parents didn’t want me or something. That’s about it I guess.”

Roman looked at Virgil, almost puzzled at what had been said. 

“You mean…you don’t know who your family is? Well, I guess I’ll just have to be your family then my dear Virgil.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, letting a small smile appear on his face ignoring the small flutter in his stomach. 

“You barely know me, and yet you want to be my friend, let alone family? This could be a trap that I’ve lured you into, I mean it’s not, but it could’ve been.”

Roman only chuckled some, before looking at the sky and looking back at Virgil. 

“It was simply a gut feeling beautiful. And you must always trust gut feelings. Now sadly, I must bid you goodbye for now,” Roman bowed again before turning toward the door and glancing back, “shall we meet again soon?”

Virgil nodded, realizing that he needed to get back to Hell as well. 

“Sure, how about tomorrow?”

“That sounds wonderful Virgil.” Roman smiles and blew the demon a kiss before flying back to Heaven. 

Virgil simply shook his head smiling, before flying back to hell surely to get an earful from Remy about not letting him know that he was safe.


	2. Home Not so Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil returns home. Just a normal day in hell.

“Remy, I’m back!” Virgil shouted walking back into the house that Debacle, Remy, and he all lived in. 

Remy came running down the stairs, surprisingly not spilling any of what was probably his tenth coffee of the day. 

“Took your emo ass long enough! Thought you managed to get yourself killed, and left me with the dramatic bitch upstairs”

Virgil laughed some and rolled his eyes closing the door and walking over to the stairs. 

“What’s he bitching about today? How I don’t listen, or how I should be more grateful that he took my sorry demonic ass in? Cause honestly I’m in a good mood right now, and I’d rather not deal with his bullshit”

Remy shook his head laughing. 

“The world must be ending if you’re in a good mood, Virgil. We can talk about what’s got you in a good mood later. But for now, you have to go deal with him. He’s been singing dark musical songs all day and I’m gonna hit him if he starts singing Heathers again.”

“Well, at least he’s not mad at me again,” Virgil said starting up the stairs and turned around, “gossip time in my room in ten.” He finished and walked up to the stairs to Debacle’s office. “Sup drama queen, I heard your singing dark musical songs again.” 

“You there my friend…” Debacle sang as the angsty boy entered his office.

“Oh no, you’re singing regular phrases, what is it?” Virgil said stepping in closing the door most of the way, leaving it open enough so Remy could listen to the conversation. 

Returning to speaking normally Debacle shouted “Where in the name of me have you been?”

“Oh you know, around, flew around a bit” Virgil rolled his eyes, using his normal sarcasm, as this was nothing new. 

“You’re late! Go to your room and stay there until I call you for battle later.” Debacle said, as usual in a rage with no real direction or source.

“Oh joy, my favorite place. Ya know, you really need new punishments,” Virgil said turning and walking out of the office. “Later prison warden!” 

Virgil walked to his room to find Remy was already sitting in a chair with his coffee. 

“Ok bitch, spill, what happened? Who’s the boy?”

Virgil laughed a bit and sat on his bed, and plugging in his music player. 

“One, how did you know there was a boy? And two, I got in trouble for being late. So what does he do? Send me to my favorite place until he summons me tomorrow.”

Remy waved his hand, as if to indicate not to let Debacle worry him. 

“I’ll talk to Debacle about being easier on you. As for how I knew? Well, your face is glowing, your eyes have a certain sparkle to them and the jump in your step? Well, it’s obvious darling, you're in love.”

Virgil shook his head, “What? No, I’m not in love, I can’t be…especially not with him.”

“Oh this is gonna be interesting, you met an angel didn’t you? Well shit Virgil, talk about West Side Story, only more star-crossed." 

“Ok, no more musical references allowed in my room got it? Yes, I met an angel today, he was...really sweet, annoying, gorgeous, rude, unobservant, dark-haired, doe-eyed, oblivious, loud, he smelled like cinnamon and…home,” Virgil shook his head out of his apparent daze, “We are gonna meet tomorrow too, but I need you to cover for me ok?”

“Damn you fell hard didn’t you?” Remy took a drink from his coffee and grinned, “Alright, sounds good, all I have to do is distract Debacle with Sweeney Todd again and he’ll be oblivious for two hours. But I’ll talk to him about being easier on you too, ok?” 

Virgil nodded, “Great, thanks, Remy. I owe you for that. Now I’m gonna take a nap, maybe upside down, maybe not”

Remy chuckled getting up, “Alright, I’ll talk to you later then Virgil,” Remy walked out of Virgil’s room, walking to Debacle’s office, “We need to have a little talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, we've got a lot of this written already so another chapter will be out within the next couple of weeks.


	3. famILY Dinner in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman returns home and we see a stark contrast between the family lives of our two beans.

Roman quickly flew back to the house in Heaven that he lived in with his parents, as he was already late for what they called famILY dinners, Patton definitely named them. 

“I’m back! How many puns did I miss?” Roman said walking inside, and into the dining room. 

“You wouldn’t be-leaf how many!” Barachiel exclaimed, running to Roman with a bowl of salad in one arm and giving him a hug using the other.

“So how was your day, sugarpie?” Emile asked, peeking around the corner with a pie balanced precariously on the edge of their grasp.

“I’m betting it was easy as pie? Wasn’t it Roman?” Patton said taking the pie from Emile, “Or judging from the look in your eyes, I’d say life tossed you some lemons.” Patton set the pie down and picked up a bowl of lemons that they were using for lemonade. 

Logan lay on the ground of the living room as Roman made his way that direction, he looked to be in immense pain and mouthed either “Kill me” or “Help me” in Roman’s direction. Could’ve been either and the idea would’ve been the same.

“I’ll tell you ALL about it as soon as we sit down for dinner,” Roman said, grinning from ear to ear, gently patting Logan’s head in a crouch to reassure him.

It didn’t take much longer for everyone to gather at the dining room, it mostly included coaxing Logan off of the living room carpet, under the false promise of no more puns. 

“Stop being an ass and sit yours down!” Barachile said, hungry for both food and information from their protege child.

Patton gasped, “Language!”

And Barachile grumbled before shoving a dollar in the swear jar.

Logan chuckled at the cherub, before taking his seat next to Patton and putting some food on his plate. 

“Remember, Patton’s quick to catch the swears, Barachile,” he stated, adjusting his glasses and placing a napkin in his lap.

With a grin, Roman seated himself right in the middle of his very large and very happy family.

“Alright Roman, What is it that you are so excited to tell us about your day?” Emilie asked before taking a bite of food. 

Still a foolish smile on his face, the boy angel twirled his fork against his napkin, nervous, anxious, but excited indeed.

“I’m in love!”

At this there were several different reactions, Patton started squealing happily, along with Barachile who was extremely proud of Roman. Emile dropped their fork onto the plate and Logan choked on his most recent forkful of lasagna. 

“Lo-lo, I thought you were better at putting things in your mouth and not choking then when we were younger,” Patton said with a grin before turning back to Roman, “so, who’s the boy? We need details kiddo.”

Here Roman became more nervous. He knew this was a very taboo thing but… this was his family he was talking to. Even if they were the technical rulers of heaven for the moment, they’d never fault him for who he loved. Right?

Taking a deep breath he quickly let out “It's a Demon”

He scanned the reactions of his “parents” carefully, all 4 of them. While they may not all be his biological life givers, they all raised him as though he were their own. Ever since Logan and Patton lost their own child when the kid was really young Roman had become an almost surrogate child. With the amount of time he spent around them it’s no wonder he came to think of each and every one of them as a parental figure.

Once those words left Romans mouth, Patton and Barachile became even more excited. 

“It’s just like in Romeo and Juliet,” they both said happily. 

“I should remind you both that they both die in the end,” Logan pointed out, earning him a smack upside the head by the other two.  
“Dang it Logan this is why we can’t have nice things,” Patton huffed.

“Ok, well what’s this demon like? And does he have a name?” Emile asked, clearly the only functioning one at the dinner table by this point.

This was further evidenced by Roman staring into his lasagna, of which he’d made a lil face, and dreamily saying “Viirrgilll….” with a sigh rivaling that of a Disney princess.

At that Patton choked on his lasagna, and Logan looked up at the others, face pale as though he had suddenly seen a ghost. 

“Uh.. are you certain of that, Roman dear?” Barachiel asked, gently. “That’s a very… unusual name.”

“I’d never forget the name of my soulmate,” Roman said, grinning blissfully unaware.

“I see, well what does he look like?” Emile asked, trying to gauge as much information as he could.

“Like a dark, moonlit night. Pale skin, cool to the touch… dark hair, violet colored eyes, soft pink lips that are so thin, yet so plump, tall and lanky…” he trailed off with another Disney worthy sigh.

The other four angels at the table all looked at each other before nodding. 

“Roman, there’s something we need to tell you,” Emile said gently, while the others dug through memories that had long been buried.


	4. London Bridge is Falling Diown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman meet up once more. Roman knows things now and isn't sure how to feel.  
> Virgil is an adorable cinnamon roll.  
> ANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is my cinnamon roll and I love him very much.

Virgil arrived at the little barn where he was meeting Roman before the angel, so he decided to sit in the rafters and wait for him to arrive. 

“London bridge is falling down…  
Falling down…  
Falling down…”  
Each time he sang “Falling down” he would throw a handful of hay off the top of the rafters.

Roman walked into the barn a bit later only to hear the familiar tune being sung from the rafters. Walking in further, and looking up he saw Virgil swinging his legs, and singing a tune that Roman had thought only he knew, well, and his fathers of course. The boy was also throwing handfuls of hay down and some of it landed in his face for a moment.

Roman made some flustered noises and brushed it out of his face very frantically.  
After calming down he looked up to see the dark child had disappeared, turning he was startled to find Virgil standing directly behind him.

With a chuckle, Virgil offered a hand to the overdramatic angel who had fallen on the ground.

“That’s a nice little lullaby you where singing Virgil.”

“Thanks, I honestly don’t know where I learned it, it’s just kind of been in my head my head my whole life.” 

Roman smiled and tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow and seeming to be confused.

“What?” Virgil said with a laugh and a smile.

“It’s just… that’s the song my fathers sang to me when I was very young.”

For a moment Roman saw a brief flash of a memory of Logan singing softly to him, this was a common happy memory in his mind, but this time, it was different. He felt a warm person beside him whom he clung to and who clung to him.

With dark brown hair and eyes that were a soft lavender in their nightlight. They looked so much like…

“Yo! Princey! You wanna snap out of it?” Virgil interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of Roman’s face.

He’d gotten quite close in the past few seconds and had been a breath away from kissing the other.  
“There’s something I need to tell you, Virgil,” Roman said before the doors of the barn flew open, and chaos erupted. Which culminated in a shout and a flash of light followed by a thud and an ear-shattering scream, “Roman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and painful but chapter 5 will be up sometime very late. Don't be surprised if it's after midnight.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Roman dead?  
> Who killed him?  
> Will Virgil ever not be an angsty bean?  
> All but one of these questions, now answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Luck figuring out which question isn't. *evil laugh*

“Virgil Virgil Virgil, you should know better than to fraternize with the enemy,” Debacle said from the doorway of the barn, as he slowly made his way over to Virgil. “And such a shame too, he was such a handsome angel.”

When he’d finally coaxed out of Remy that Virgil was off with some boy, Debacle knew he needed to see exactly what was going on for himself.  
Why was his son, his child, his one and only, keeping secrets from him?  
Of course, hearing voices talking in the barn when he approached he chose to sneak around to the open door. He recognized the other being in the room for an angel nearly instantly.  
He was enraged, to say the least, but who knows, maybe he could bring the winged creature to their side, gain his sympathy. Slowly he focused on calming down until he realized what was being discussed. No, this angel knew the others. The ones who had hurt him. He was on their side and here to take Virgil away from him. He couldn’t let that happen!  
So, mustering up a large amount of his power that he knew would leave him defenseless afterward for quite some time, he killed the angel in a single shot of golden magical energy.

“Yo-You killed him!” Virgil wailed, falling to his knees beside the body as it stared blankly at the rafters. “I hate you!”

Debacle was taken aback by the venom in Virgil’s voice as well as the darkness that seemed to pool around him suddenly. Virgil was finally coming into his powers! The demon lord was excited and scared at this.

“Now Virgil..” He began, hoping to calm the child. “I was protecting you. We can’t trust Angels, remember?”

“Is it really the Angels we can’t trust? Or is it the people we thought we could trust, the ones we thought loved us, that we should watch like they will hurt us at a second's notice?” Virgil asked, his voice starting to shake.   
Despite this, it was still clearly laced with venom and hatred for the Demon in front of him. Virgil slowly stood up to face Debacle. Virgil’s eyes glowing a deep purple color as his anger at the other demon began to fester and spread throughout the barn. The rafters shook and the hay fell down in copious amounts. The daylight that had once streamed into the cracks of the barn’s structure now was gone, as though the very source of light itself had been wiped out by this immense power. The entire barn lit up with a dark purple light, emanating from Virgil himself, and somehow darker than the nights of hell as Debacle found himself cowering in the shadow of this dark emotion. That was until a new voice was heard in the barn.

“Decable, we need to go now!” Remy said, running into the barn, giving Virgil a look that showed he was just as angry, then turned to face Debacle his face returning to a neutral expression returning to his face, and grabbed the demon lord by the arm, just as a bright light appeared outside and filled the barn. “Shit, Virgil come with me, I can get you two out of here”.

Virgil on shook his head glancing down at Roman, and back at Remy. “I’m sorry, but I can't.” 

“Virgil, if you don’t…” Debacle started only to have Remy stop him.

“It’s okay. I understand I just… “ Remy paused and sighed, looking at Virgil as a concerned mother would. “Promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I will don’t worry Remy.”

Suddenly four figures appeared in the doorway, large wings seemed to appear behind them for a moment before Virgil blinked and they became cloaked as was typical of more mature angels. Two of them looked, almost familiar. As though he had some distant memory of meeting them and knowing them. But that was ridiculous. Aside from Roman all the angels he’d ever known were dead… or... He supposed Roman was dead now too…

“Virgil… it’s really you,” one of the unfamiliar figures said, smiling softly. Their pink eyes reminded Virgil almost of Roman’s crimson ones.

Virgil looked at the Angel that had talked, slightly confused on how this Angel knew him. “How do you know my name?”

They opened their mouth to answer but before they could saw the body Virgil was sat next to, their face broke out in horror.

A growl came from one of the familiar angels as they glared at Debacle. Their soft blue eyes seeming to take on a look of pure hatred and pain. Debacle, cowered… under the gaze.  
Who was this person that Debacle would fear them?

“Uh… hi there lil bro, you been doin-” Debacle attempted to speak only for the blue-eyed Angel to rush towards him suddenly.

Debacle unleashed a yelp of fear just as Remy teleported them away in a cloud of grey smoke that smells like vanilla and coffee.

The angel screamed in frustration towards the rafters of the barn as the other familiar of the 4 angels approached Virgil and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think it’s best you come with us quickly,” this angel had navy blue eyes that felt almost like looking into a mirror when Virgil met his gaze.

“What do you mean? I.. I’m a demon, I can’t go off with some angels,” Virgil said, though a part of him now severely doubted that he truly was a demon.

“You’re not a demon. You’re, well, you’re my child. Debacle took you from us when you were very young but you’re safe now, as soon as we get out of here. We could be jumped by some of Debacles forces any moment now. We need to leave.”

The pink-eyed Angel had turned to sob into the chest of their partner, who looked with sad brown eyes towards the reunion between Virgil and his parent. It then occurred to Virgil that these must be Roman’s parents. Awkward to meet your boyfriend’s parents over his dead body…

“We- we can’t just leave him..” Virgil tried to argue, gesturing to the lifeless form that lay in the middle of the barn.

“We have to,” the brown-eyed angel said sadly. “There isn’t time. The longer we stay here the more our power diminishes.”

And with that the soft blue-eyed angel turned to the rest of them and sighed, anger dissipating from their body.

“Let’s go,” They said, joining hands with the others and offering one to Virgil with a hesitant smile.

“Fuck it,” Virgil thought to himself, grabbing the soft hand and instantly feeling as though things may not be too terrible for the time being.

Moments after the 5 vanished in a bright white flash a grey shadow softly stole into the barn and then vanished with the body of Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Ch.4 was a bit short and with this posted you now have nearly everything currently written. Hoping to write a lot more with the NERD this week and post up again around Saturday with Ch.6, which is VERY long already and we are only maybe halfway through. By the time it's posted I wanna have us up to Ch.10 I think. 4 chapters advance isn't bad.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this! <3


	6. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil returns with these new Angels and learns some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus other stuff that I may get killed over. <3 Love y'all.

In an instant, Virgil found himself in a strange yet familiar place. A large house stood before him, grand oak doors leading into the main hall with a ceiling higher than Virgil could have imagined a ceiling would be capable of being. He felt sick just looking up at it and immediately cast his eyes downward, hoodie still over his head, dipping down with his tuft of dark bangs to hide his face and eyes.

“Where are we? I mean this place feels familiar, but I don’t know where I am at the same time.”

“That’s because this was your home at one point.” The light blue-eyed angel said softly as he watched the pink-eyed angel, and the chocolate-eyed angel walk to their side of the large manor. Knowing they would come back to the main areas when they were ready. 

Virgil only became slightly confused but nodded not wanting to ask any more questions just yet. 

“I just realized you don’t know our names kiddo,” the light blue-eyed angel said, upon seeing Virgil nod he continued, “I’m Patton, and this is Logan.” Patton gestured to the Angel with the royal blue eyes. 

“Why don’t we go into the living room to talk?” Logan asked receiving nods from Patton and Virgil.  
At that he led them into the living room; him and Patton sitting on the couch facing the spot which Virgil sat on. 

“Ok...what are we talking about?” Virgil asked looking around the room he had now entered.

The furniture was very white and almost made him scared to sit on in fear of soiling its purity. So he elected to stand, perching very slightly on the arm of one of the chairs. Patton and Logan sat on a white couch across from him. They just seemed to fit there, as though the couch and its purity were made just for them. On the other hand, Virgil felt like a horrid stain on an otherwise blissfully clean garment.

“Well...there’s something that we need to explain to you. I can tell your confused about what just happened, and we know this will be a lot to take in,” Patton began.

“And it’s really my fault that you’re having to go through this,” Logan added, seeming almost to want to be blamed and hated.

Patton glared at him.

“It really isn’t your fault. And I know you’re going through a lot of pain right now what with… what happened a few moments ago, but, it’s important you know everything, we just… we want you to understand that you belong here.” Patton continued explaining.

“What are you-?” Virgil started to ask.

“Oh for the love of-” Logan burst out. “Patton, stop dancing around it. Virgil,”

He turned to look Virgil in the eye.

“You’re our child. Debacle stole you from us when you were a small child.”

“Logan!”

“He needs to know Patton! And he should also know how Debacle was able to take him away from us. It was my fault. I left you and Roman alone in the nursery. I was just in the next room. I swore I would be able to protect you just fine from there but… I fell asleep…”

“I wasn’t even in the house! I should have at least been there. Instead, I fell for my brother’s trap thinking he wanted to make amends. Instead, he sent one of his lackeys to take our baby! It was my fault, Logan. You needed sleep and it was my shift but I had really hoped… I was too much of an optimist I…”

“Both of you shut up!!!” Virgil exclaimed.

They turned to look at him, confused and in tears. Virgil cleared his throat nervously and almost looked down but forced himself to maintain eye contact with his parents.

“I’m home now… that’s what’s important. And… you saved me.”

“We- we’re just so happy you’re home kiddo..” Patton said, his soft blue eyes welling up with tears.

Logan allowed himself a small smile but Virgil could see the guilt-stricken look in his eyes still. With as much exaggeration as he could pull off Virgil stretched and yawned loudly.

“Oh! You’re probably so tired!! It’s been such a long day!” Patton exclaimed. “Don’t worry, your room is all made up, I’ll show you where it’s at so you can get some rest.”

They climbed the stairs slowly and went down the brightly lit hall quite a ways. Virgil found himself wondering if he’d be able to sleep at all if his room was bright as the rest of this damned place.

“Right, here it is. Logan and I are three doors down if you need us and there’s a conjoining bathroom. I.. Have a good sleep.” Patton continued down the hall.

“Patton-” Virgil called after him.

Patton turned, a hopeful look in his eyes, “Yeah?”

“I.. uh… Thanks.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully. “Thanks for everything… dad.”

Patton smiled widely and bounced in place slightly. “You’re welcome kiddo.”

With that Virgil finally opened the door to his room. When Virgil walked in, he saw that it was not as bright as the rest of the home. But was instead painted a deep purple with a silver ceiling, the floor was a fluffy black carpet that was inviting him to sink his toes into it. There where black curtains on the windows that had purple spiders on them, and the bed had a soft purple Nightmare Before Christmas™ comforter on it, with black and purple pillows varying in pattern and size, including a large black cat pillow at the very front, it’s tail curled into a question mark at the end. Changing into a pair of PJs that he got out of the drawer, Virgil climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, clutching the cat pillow to his chest tightly as he curled into a ball.

It wasn’t long before he found himself standing in the barn, however, it seemed darker now, and scarier, as though there was a storm coming, despite the sunlight streaming through the cracks in the wood. Roman stood before him and they were face to face, nearly kissing. His heart was racing from terror and some other emotion he’d yet to identify whenever he was around Roman. He looked into the angel's eyes only to see them as vacant as they rolled back into his head. Virgil gasped in terror and tried to run away but found himself rooted to the spot as Roman fell forward slightly, bringing their faces even closer together, then closed his eyes. When he opened them next they were black and oozing as if the princely character were crying ink.

Virgil screamed and shoved Roman away, also waking up in his room sitting bolt-right up in bed and looking around the room. He saw something glowing softly at the foot of his bed and focused in, only to see what could only be- no... no, it couldn’t be that. Virgil closed his eyes, rubbed them with both fists roughly, and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again the figure was gone. Before Virgil could process whether or not he’d truly seen what he thought he had, a loud gong sound echoed through the building.

Scrambling quickly from his bed, throwing the comforter onto the floor practically, Virgil ran for his door and found Patton rushing out of his room, tying a baby blue robe around his waist, Logan not far behind, shirtless and wearing only a pair of black boxers, his glasses askew as he attempted to put himself in order.

“Wh- What was that?” Virgil said, torn between the shock of what state he was seeing his apparent parents in and concern over the sudden loud noise.

“The doorbell,” Patton replied swiftly, power walking to the stairs and sitting on the railing to slide down.

“Who the hell is here so fucking late?” Logan says grumpily as he slides on a shiny black robe over his body and slowly trails behind his spouse.

“Swear jar!” Patton yells up the stairs to him, as he swings the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil grins*


	7. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This Chapter has a funeral in it and some really angsty emotional stuff goes down in general. Please be forewarned on that before reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long Chapter so strap in people.

Patton tore the door open and became confused, as there was no one there. The cool night air hit his skin and he shivered, wrapping the robe more tightly around himself and going to close the door only to see, last minute, a flash of red on the ground in front of him.

Logan heard Patton gasp and suddenly rushed down the stairs, fists raised, ready to protect his lover, only to see the same thing and immediately turn to hold him instead, offering comfort and a place to hide his eyes from the horror that sat on their steps.

Virgil rushed immediately after Logan and fell to his knees once more beside the body of Roman. He found his face was wet, though it was not raining outside, and threw himself over Roman’s chest, only to feel something crumple beneath him.

Through blurry eyes, he picked up the small note that had been placed on the angel's chest.

**_Thought you might want this back,_ **

**_~ S_ **

Having heard the doorbell when it had echoed through the house, Emile poked his head out of the bedroom on the opposite end of the house and called out to the others, using angel powers to ensure they heard his voice.

“Is everything ok down there? Who was at the door?” his voice was broken sounding and they could all tell he had been crying.

“Ya, everything’s good Em, go back to bed. It was just someone who- uh… got lost.” Patton called up to him and waited for the bedroom door to close before talking again. “We can’t tell them, Logan, at least not tonight.” 

“I agree, but we will need to tell them soon, perhaps tomorrow,” Logan said softly.

Virgil didn’t move. He sat there, staring at the note, tears running down his face as he just found himself unable to comprehend and come to terms with what was happening.

When Roman had… died earlier, he hadn’t had time to process it. His brain hadn’t made a permanent connection between the body and the angel being one and the same, being dead. Now he was left with stark cold reality. The once vibrant and handsome young man was gone… and it was his fault.

“Why don’t you head back to bed, kiddo?” Patton said, placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and kneeling in front of him.

Whatever Patton was saying to him was a blur of sound. He couldn’t understand a word of it and barely registered that Patton was talking to him. The hand on his shoulder felt like the one thing keeping him in reality. That and the tear-stained note clutched in his hands.

Patton turned to Logan after several moments went by and Virgil didn’t respond. His eyes wide with concern, begging Logan to help.

Slowly Logan walked around the body to kneel in front of Virgil at eye level. He saw that Virgil’s eyes were glazed over and tears were running down his face in copious amounts. Slowly he sighed to himself, then picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms as he had once done years ago.

After picking Virgil up, Logan carried him up to his room and tucked him into bed before walking back down the stairs to Patton.

“You should probably head to bed to... I’ll place Roman in his room, alright?”

“Actually, I think I'm going to check on Em and Bee, and then Virgil, besides, I don’t think either of us will be getting any sleep tonight Lo…and not in the way we’d thought earlier, sadly.”

Logan nodded before carefully picking up Roman’s body, and carrying him to his room while Patton walked to Emile’s room, and gently knocked on the door once Logan had gone back downstairs.

“H-hey. Just a second.” Em called out in a broken voice.

Patton waited patiently for a while before the door cracked open.

“Oh, h-hi. I was jus-”

Patton interrupted Emilie’s explanation by suddenly hugging him very tightly. Em had been trying his hardest to keep himself put together but this finally broke him down. He fell from his rigidness he’d been holding in his body and slumped into Patton, barely standing on his own at this point. He sobbed into his friend’s shoulder, uncontrollably.

From in the room, Patton could hear Barachiel still sniffling with tears and knew that Em had been staying strong to try and support his partner.

Patton shuffled himself and Em into the room and over to the bed, which was a mess of blankets and pillows that Bee was slumped into. Carefully he set Em down on the bed on one side of Barachiel and sat on the other, holding Em’s hand across Bee’s stomach.

It could have been hours or maybe just minutes later, Logan came searching for Patton and found the three of them passed out, aside from Patton, who was blinking sleepily and nodding but fighting sleep away.

“Hey,” Logan whispered, kneeling in front of his spouse.

Patton hummed sleepily in response.

“Let’s go to bed, love. Okay?” Patton shook his head in response, refusing to move.

“Don wanna... “ he said slurred. “Bad dreams…”

“How about I distract you from those?” Logan offered, with a sly smile.

Patton smiled back and wrapped himself around his partner. “Carry me,” he demanded.

Logan was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

  
  


The next morning the four angels went to the kitchen and found Virgil intently making pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, an entire feast of breakfast foods. The smell of browning pancake batter was rich and sweet, mixing with the savory smell of bacon and sausage. The eggs were seasoned with salt, pepper, garlic, basil, and had small chunks of broccoli in them, the combined smell of it alone was enough to cause Patton to drool and Logan’s stomach to rumble. After their nightly activities it was no surprise that both were famished.

Em and Bee looked and felt almost entirely dead inside as they shuffled after their friends. The smell of the food, however, perked them up enough that they walked slightly faster as they got plates to put their food onto.

Virgil turned around wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas cooking apron and flipping the last pancake onto the large plate where the others sat.

“That apron looks amazing on you,” Patton said, staring to eat his breakfast, “You could say it is rather fitting.” Patton grinned, while Logan groaned and everyone else in the room let out a quiet laugh.

“Uh...thanks Patton”

“You’re welcome, also this breakfast is amazing, kiddo.” 

Virgil smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, at that compliment and sat down to eat his breakfast as well. For the most part the rest of the meal passed in relative silence, a mix of awkward and comfortable. Toward the end of the meal when everyone was finishing up, and placing their dishes in the sink Logan spoke up.

“Em, Bee, there's something I should tell you. The person at the door last night, it was not someone who got lost...it… it was Roman...someone- his body was on the doorstep last night…”

Em and Bee looked up in shock, their dead and limp, uncaring and broken slumps suddenly turning to hope, then back to defeat as Logan stated that it was in fact the dead body of their kid.

“Well…” Em said softly, looking down. “At least we can say goodbye. I thank deeply whoever gave us that chance.” 

“Where is he!?” Barachiel demanded, anger, hurt, and pain was sown into his voice and body posture.

“I put him in his room last night, he’s there now,” Logan answered, thinking on how the body looked as though he were merely sleeping and would sit up at any moment and laugh at them all for being so sad.

Em and Barachiel both immediately made a beeline for the bedroom in question and Logan turned to Patton and Virgil only to find Virgil numbly doing the dishes, despite Patton protesting and insisting that because he’d cooked he needn’t do that.

“I need to do something!” Virgil snapped at Patton, angrily. He then spoke again, a quieter voice, “I… I just can’t let myself not do something. I… I’ll start to think and… I just can’t deal with the pain right now…”

Patton sighed softly and nodded, understanding where Virgil was coming from, “Alright, why don’t you get some rest after you finish kiddo.”

“Fine, I guess..” Virgil said finishing up the dishes and walking upstairs to his room. When Virgil walked into his room he saw the same figure he had seen the night before. 

“Hello, my love,” The translucent figure of Roman said floating towards him. 

“No, you’re not actually here, I’m only imagining you,” Virgil buried his face into his cat pillow only lifting up when he heard a voice singing softly at the side of his bed. 

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ I know you want me _

_ So don't keep saying our hands are tied _

Virgil watched as the figure of Roman seemed to sit on the bed, singing a song that somehow felt familiar.

“Roman, I know you’re not really there, what are you doing?”

_ You claim it's not in the cards _

_ Fate is pulling you miles away _

_ And out of reach from me _

_ But you're here in my heart _

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

_ That you're my destiny? _

Virgil rolled over, determined to ignore the voice singing beside him, pulling the covers over himself and putting pillows over his ears, his back to where the ghostly figure had sat on the bed.

_ What if we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

_ You'd be the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you, and it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ So why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight _

Convinced he was dreaming, Virgil gave up and sat up looking at the figure, before softly starting to sing the next part of the song, not entirely sure how he knew the words.

_ You think it's easy _

_ You think I don't want to run to you _

_ But there are mountains _

_ And there are doors that we can't walk through _

_ I know you're wondering why _

_ Because we're able to be _

_ Just you and me _

_ Within these walls _

_ But when we go outside _

_ You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all _

Roman smiled softly at him and reached out with his transparent hand as if to touch Virgil’s face, only to suddenly fade from existence as Virgil blinked tears from his eyes.

Sighing softly with annoyance at how this dumb angel had completely ruined his life so much that he haunted him even now, Virgil laid back down holding onto his cat pillow and fell asleep, still completely convinced this was all in his head.

* * *

Emilie and Barachiel reached the door of their son’s room and Em reached for the handle first, only to hesitate, hand resting on the knob, and withdraw. He turned to Barachiel with a sad look in his soft pink eyes.

“I… I don’t know if I can do this.. I don’t know if… if seeing him like this will… it could ruin my vision of our bright and happy kid… I.. I don’t want to tarnish that memory with…. His cold body as the last time I see him.”

Barachiel laid a hand on his partner’s shoulder and sighed heavily before responding.

“We.. we owe it to him. We owe it to say goodbye, Em,” he said sadly.

With that, he reached around the smaller angel, practically reaching over their head in reality, and opened the door, walking in and shepherding his lover into the room.

Roman lay on a canopy four-poster bed, the room and bed both decorated in his signature red, white, and gold. The bed itself centered in the room with white sheets and blankets, trimmed in gold. Sheer red curtains hung around the bed on each side and hid most of the bed itself from view, as well as it’s occupant. Both the angels knew that the pillows on the bed, where their son’s head rested one final time, were royal red with gold trim. The walls were all red aside from the one towards the head of the bed, opposite the door, which was gold, a white crown painted onto it meticulously by Roman himself, a few months ago.

Em and Bee both slowly approached the bed and Em reached a shaky hand out to pull back the curtain. A painful wailing cry escaped his mouth as he did so and witnessed his child lying lifeless on the bed. He looked as though he were only sleeping. He would wake up any moment now and tell them all about his recurring dream he’d been having the past few weeks.

He was wearing that white crown and the one who had once ruled heaven before everything fell apart had crowned him themselves. How he wore a white gown with a golden ornament sitting on his right shoulder and a red belt tied ‘round his waist. A figure in a deep purple dress stood beside him, their face he was unable to make out but he felt an unmistakable connection to them and knew they were very happy for him at that moment. Everyone was there, and Logan and Patton were holding a small brown-haired toddler with silver eyes. 

Roman’s parents clung to one another for comfort at the foot of his bed and slowly came to terms with their loss and grieved together, not knowing the spirit of their child was only a few doors down, gazing lovingly at his soulmate as he slept.

* * *

When Virgil next awoke it was to Patton gently shaking his shoulder.

“It’s time, kiddo.” He said, gravely.

With a sigh, Virgil pulled himself into a sitting position and straightened his hoodie.

“Time for what?” Roman’s ghostly figure asked, floating around the room, trying to get Virgil to look at him. “What’s going on, Mi cielito(A/N: my little sky)?”

Virgil ignored him and silently left the room, shortly behind Patton.

Of course, this did not deter the dashing princely character, as he followed them, passing through the door and soaring ahead to be in front of Virgil again.

Awkwardly, Virgil stepped around him, causing Patton to look at him with a puzzled expression.

Virgil shrugged and lowered his head more, slightly embarrassed.

Eventually they found themselves a ways away from the mansion, though it was still in view. Thousands of angels had gathered in a small area of the field and stood near a large glass coffin, decorated with red roses and baby's breath.

Roman’s figure came to a halt at seeing the coffin. 

“Oh,” he said simply, face blank and voice full of surprise.

He floated to sit on top of his coffin and made the entirety of the funeral service immensely awkward for Virgil as he had to stop himself from staring at the strange idiot.

To distract himself he began singing.

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

_ How can you say you'll be mine? _

_ Everything keeps us apart _

_ And I'm not the one you were meant to find _

_ It's not up to you _

_ It's not up to me _

_ When everyone tells us what we can be _

  
  


Roman’s ghost responded, seeming to be the only of the attendees who could hear the soft singing.

_ How can we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say that the world can be ours _

_ Tonight _

Virgil glared at him and continued responding in song, softly so as not to draw attention.

_ All I want is to fly with you _

_ All I want is to fall with you _

_ So just give me all of you _

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

Roman once again responded, insistently.

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ And why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

The funeral continued and Virgil ignored his urge to respond to Roman once more. Emilie, at one point, walked directly through Roman and offered Virgil a tearful hug, thanking him for making Roman so happy the last day he was alive. Virgil accepted numbly and then focused on not remembering a second of the funeral for the rest of the duration.

An eternity later everyone else was leaving and Logan nearly tried to get Virgil to walk with them back up to the house, only to have Patton stop him. Once no one was around, the dark clothed boy walked up to the coffin and places his face against the cool glass, gazing at the blank face of his dead… he wasn’t sure who Roman was… his... _**Crush**_? He allowed hot tears to roll down his face as, softly, now sobbing, Virgil responded with the last of the song.

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ But I can't have you _

_ We're bound to break and my hands are tied _

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, abruptly, clinging desperately to Patton, who’d come back to check on him. The angel responded by gently hushing him and holding him back just as tightly.

A flash of violet light surrounded the two of them for a moment and when it was gone, Virgil was wearing a deep purple dress.

“You.. your wings!” Patton said softly, smiling gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our deepest apologies to out Beta-Reader, Astro, for not providing the warning on this chapter. It hadn't occurred to us. We love you very much. <3


	8. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil deals with his grief and Ghost!Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It's been over a month since the last update and lots happened for me and the co-writer. However, we can now bring you chapters 8 through 10. Nearly to the end of part one everyone.

Several days later Patton entered the library at the mansion to bring food to Virgil, who’d been spending countless amounts of time there since the funeral, talking to himself and reading books of lore that even Logan didn’t know about.

As he entered it seemed Virgil was having an argument with one of the walls, and urging it to be silent.

*Shortly before Patton entered the Study*

Virgil sat at the library table, trying his hardest to read with the distraction of the ghostly figure floating around the room in all kinds of strange poses, humming the song from the funeral.

“Shut UP!” he cried out finally, standing and glaring at Roman, who was currently floating upside down near the door.

With a sigh, Roman turned himself upright and looked properly ashamed of himself.

“Please, just talk to me…”

“I-” Virgil found himself responding and after a moment’s thought decided since he was alone he’d would be okay with responding. “Oh Roman… How I miss you. Your bright, optimistic, idiotic, smile… It’s been so.. Rough without you ...”

“Rough?” Roman said, holding back a giggle.

“Uhm.. bad?”

“Bad!?” He sounded surprised at this.

“Hard!” Virgil made a final attempt at explaining, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

“That’s kinky, mi amor” Roman responded, shooting finger guns at Virgil.

With a frustrated scream Virgil grabbed the closest item, a book, and chucked it at the spirit, passing through him and thumping off the wall.

Virgil broke down and sank to the floor.

“Look, I just… I was in love with you and..”

“Y-You were!?” Roman’s face became overly happy at this declaration.

“Yes, and you’re gone now… like the dumbass you are!!” Virgil said, on the brink of tears.

There was a long silence afterwards, interrupted by someone walking down the hallway to the study.

Virgil glared at Roman as he stood up and wiped away several tears, “Don’t say a fucking word while someone else is in here.”

He then turned to the door as it opened, pulling open a book to seem like he was reading.

“Hey kiddo, uh, thought you could use… some water. And I brought your favorite sandwich.” Patton said, offering a small cup and a plate with what looked like noodles between two pieces of bread.

“I-is that a-”

“Ramen sandwich. Or, as you used to call them, ‘Roman Sammiches’” Patton said, with a slightly pained smile.

Virgil’s stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn’t eaten in awhile… and that sandwich looked amazing.

Swallowing thickly, his throat very dry, he set aside the book he’d been holding and glared at the wall before downing the water in the cup and then attacking the sandwich.

Patton smiled, glad to see his son eating.

Looking up after cramming the last bite in his mouth, Virgil smiled shyly. An act that looked painful for him. Then, he swallowed the food and cleared his throat.

“Uhm.. P-Patton?” he asked, unsure of himself.

“Yes, sweetie?” Patton responded, grabbing the plate and cup, preparing to leave.  
“C- I’ve been looking through so many books but… I just… I don’t understand a lot and… I was wondering if you could tell me... “ he stopped himself, unsure if he should continue asking the question.

Patton reached out and laid his hand on top of Virgil’s, then smiled reassuringly.

“C-could you tell me about… how this whole thing started?”

“That’s.. A long story kiddo.” Patton said, sighing and sitting in a chair across from his son.

“We’ve got time…plenty of it.” Virgil responded, smiling slightly but awkwardly.

Taking a deep breath, Patton relaxed into his chair and began at the beginning.


	9. The First of Roman's Many Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being ignored, Roman makes a decision.

“Virgil.. Please… just talk to me. I’m here. I swear I’m real.” Roman cried, floating around in front of his soulmate.  
Virgil, however, was having none of his bullshit. He turned around again and huffed softly.  
“You’re not real. Go away!” he said, burying his nose in the book he was studying intensely.  
“Virgil, I-”  
“Virgil pulled his hood up and put earbuds into his ears, playing loud music to drown out the wails of the “fake ghost” he was certain was a hallucination he was using to cope with the loss of Roman. He now acknowledged he’d been in love with Roman and that was why he was having such a hard time moving on from the death.  
Roman sighed in defeat, unsure what to do now. His soulmate was truly intent on denying his existence.  
Then, an idea occurred.  
“I’ll get back to you, my love,” He promised, floating in front of Virgil once again. “No matter the cost.”  
And with that, he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but necessary. What is the boy doing? You'll find out very soon.


	10. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil continues his desperate search of the library, Logan brings him a tome that may help, Patton makes an announcement at dinner.

Logan found himself looking through his personal library in an attempt to find a book that could help Virgil. He eventually found the book that would help, around mid-afternoon, and so he left his library and headed to the main study of the house to show Virgil.

Meanwhile, Virgil had continued to read through the books in the study, as well as reading in random places throughout the house, mostly in the corner of the living room, or his bedroom. By the time Logan entered the study that day, Virgil had started to doze as he hadn't slept much in the last several days, not that he would admit.

Virgil was startled by a knock on the doorframe of the study, “Y-yes?’

“Sorry if I startled you, but I seem to have found the book you have been looking for,” Logan said entering the study with a rather large book in his arms.  
Virgil got up, and quickly walked over, “Thank you, Logan.”

Logan nodded and handed the book over to Virgil, “You are quite welcome, now we should probably return to the contents of the book later as it will be time for dinner soon, and I do not think Patton will allow us to skip dinner. Said he has a big announcement to make.”

Virgil laughed a bit before nodding and setting the book on the table before following Logan to the kitchen.

Everyone soon gathered in the kitchen for dinner, and aside from a few short conversations, it was an unnervingly quiet meal. 

“Well...I have an announcement to make,” Patton spoke up breaking the silence, as everyone looked at him. “I’m pregnant.”

“How did this happen?” Logan asked, his brain still trying to register what Patton had said.

“How the fuck do you think it happened Lo?”

“Swear Jar!” Emile called out.

“Wait so you two decided to have a kid just for the shits and the giggles?” Bee said from the other side of the table, grinning at his pun.

_______________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________  
Darkness surrounded the single bright soul, as he floated in darkness. He straightened his red sash, cleared his throat for the upteenth time, and called out nervously.  
“H-hello!?”  
The darkness was more than the lack of being able to see anything beyond his own figure. He could only hear himself talk and though you may think it would echo in what felt like a large empty space, it did not. There was no smell and the only feeling was a slight stickiness, as though he were damp with water somehow. Though, he was fairly certain it wouldn’t be water. Not in this place.  
Roman sighed and was ready to give up just when, finally, footsteps echoed, splashing, as though walking through the water towards him.  
A figure emerged, sipping an iced beverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is making some decisions. Are they smart? He's not really known for his smarts so....


	11. A Deal is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two solutions to the problem at hand are performed at the exact same time, what will happen?

After reading through the book several times, at Logan’s insistence, Virgil finally told everyone he was ready to perform a ritual that had, by the calculations made by Logan and Virgil, a 75% chance of bringing Roman back from the dead.

“There is a 0.1% chance that it’ll kill all of us instead,” Logan told the others at dinner.

Patton snorted and nearly spat out his drink.

“Which is why you, my dear,” Logan said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Will be as far from the ritual as I can possibly get you.”

Patton opened his mouth to protest only for Logan to give him a stern look. “You’re having a CHILD! Patton. OUR child. You are not putting both of you at risk.”

Patton pouted and poked at his greens for the remainder of the meal.

  
  


“You’re certain of this?” Remy asked Roman, again.

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” was Roman’s response, each and every time.

Remy sighed softly and snapped his fingers, Debacle suddenly appearing in the empty void with them.

“Ah, the young angel who stole my son from me,” Debacle said softly.

“He’s not your son! And anyways, you killed me and pushed him away yourself!”

Debacle merely chuckled in response.

“So what brings you to my domain, little soul?”

“I want to make a deal.”

  
  
  


“Okay, this should be everything,” Virgil said, looking up from the book and at the altar before them, whereupon laid Roman’s body, several candles, and various herbs, as well as a ritual blade for drawing blood.

Slowly he began chanting, reciting perfectly every word of the ritual, as the others lit the candles at the appropriate times.

“ _ Rursus amissa anima citius potero _ ” Virgil chanted. “ _ Ad hanc fortitudinem, et adducere unitatis group amissa. _ ”

  
  


“Alright, fine, I’ll give you seven. Shake my hand and it’ll be done.” Debacle said.

“Please, this isn’t my first time dealing with demons, 18 would be just fine, friend.” Roman responded with a forced smile.

Debacle laughed at this proposal and with a glare, Roman changed his offer, "Fifteen then"

“Eight”

“TWELVE!” Roman cried, frustrated the number was even this low

“Maybe nine” Debacle offered thoughtfully, grinning at the ghost’s clear distraught.

“Ten.” Roman said, sighing with a tone of finality.

Debacle reached out and shook his hand. Grinning. Roman’s world went dark.

  
  
  


“ _ Et reversus est angelus producat amorem factus est sanguis _ ” Virgil cried, in finality.

He swiped the blade across his arm (because he’s intelligent and knows cutting your palm is the stupidest way to draw blood for a ritual) and dripped blood onto Roman’s body. A flash of light and loud noise passed over the area and all those present shielded their eyes and knelt to the ground as a sudden force swept through them.

“D-did it work?” Logan asked, straightening to his feet and adjusting his glasses.

In response Virgil let out a loud cry.


	12. Roman's Many Mistakes Part 2 Electric Boogaloo

The small grey shadow suddenly became more solid, growing into a man, no longer a boy soldier, but a man, with white clothing and a red sash. A black top materialized over his normal outfit and more dark touches came to his appearance. Roman stood to his full height, grinning through dark lips, his eyes turning black.

"Welcome to the dark side" Remy said softly, neither seeming malicious nor evil.

In fact, he almost seemed... disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of several finished. Next is a backstory that is optional. At the moment we are planning for 5 parts in total.
> 
> Plz comment. I'm desperate for feedback.


End file.
